A Little More
by yellowspotlight89
Summary: "During dry attempts at sleep the other night, Billy had wondered; how much would it have hurt? To take Yvette's hand and draw it between their bodies. Lay it against his member. He wouldn't have her do anything beyond that. She could take her hand away or, well, take things further, firmer…" One-Shot. Billy Crash x OC. M for Sexual Acts. Written on request.


**Rated M for sexual acts. See bottom for Author's Note.**

* * *

A Little More

A Billy & Yvette Moment, as requested

_During dry attempts at sleep the other night, Billy had wondered; how much would it have hurt? To take Yvette's hand and draw it between their bodies. Lay it against his member. He wouldn't have her do anything beyond that. She could take her hand away or, well, take things further, firmer…_

"Does it hurt?"

Yvette Belisle stared at Billy Crash. The cold moonlight in warm brown eyes, the shadow of the bed drapes resting at her cheek. Stilled in place, Billy's heart missed one beat. My, how she looked to him. More than pretty. Someone he wanted to bring out under the sunlight, keep under his arm, show off to Greenville.

But like it or not, that was a fantasy confined to the head.

Crash blinked a bit when Yvette's look grew beseeching.

"Uh. Does what hurt?" He asked.

Yvette's throat shifted on a swallow.

"It."

Crash was confused till Yvette's gaze brushed his chest and stopped at the belt area.

Billy, facing her on his elbow, glanced down at himself. Oh. That. The reason he'd parted their bodies after demonstrating the true meaning of frustration.

Yvette had expressed feeling tangled in their messy situation. But instead of letting her complain, he'd let her _feel_ what real frustration was by simply pressing himself against her.

Frustration was staying away from her all week, knowing she was a field length away. Frustration was imagining Calvin having his way with her, and the hot fist of jealously that thought balled in the chest. Frustration was the wanting. The not sleeping. The thoughts that kept you staring into the dark, aroused and lonely…

Billy's member pulsed harder with an attempt to leave his jeans.

Yep. Crash stood by his claim. Yvette didn't know frustration like he did.

But to answer her question.

"It don't hurt much," He shifted a bit, tugging at the raised material so it wasn't gripping him so tightly. "Just uncomfortable."

Yvette's deep skin richened in color and Billy's face burn in response. He was glad the pale darkness hid his reddening cheeks. He didn't have this conversation often. Or ever.

"How do you... make it go down?" Yvette said, speaking like she was walking unstable cobblestones.

Her eyes remained cast on his arousal, a look of wonderment and curiosity there. A groan slipped from Billy's lips and he throbbed harder. It was begging for attention.

"You staring like that sure won't," he murmured.

It was almost too much. Them lying so close together, her tempting body inches from his. With each throb, Crash bit on his lip and repositioned. Yvette's steady stare was like a phantom touch, grazing light fingers over his shaft. Back and forth, smooth and steady but not enough. He needed more…

Without a thought Billy seized Yvette's wrist and hauled her hand on his member, setting it down there. The moment it touched, she flinched, and he released her.

_Shit_, he thought, scratching his neck. He'd moved too far for her, her eyes wide on his face, her quick breaths disappearing under his hard ones.

The apology caught in his throat when Yvette squeezed his shaft with a quick pulse of her fingers. She squeezed him some more and curses fell from Crash's lips in an incessant flow. At that, she stopped.

"Is this bad?" She asked.

"Everything but," He managed out. Her hand settled onto his erection, his quads were tight and tense as he did all he could to resist thrusting into her palm.

"But you look… strained." Lips twisted, Yvette's hand pulled away and Crash damn near whimpered from the loss of that most satisfying weight. Before she got too far, he brought it back.

"It's a good strain," Billy said, setting her hand back onto him.

She looked concerned, darting him a look before relaxing. She was stepping into this so innocently. Yvette knew nothing of a man's body, did she? The thought shot warmth in Billy's already stirred loins. Yvette didn't know a man. This washed away his concern over how close she'd been with Calvin while Billy tried staying away. Crash also felt some guilt, having questioned her so hotly about it, accusing her of liking him. It could still be true, but for now...

Yvette squeezed him again and he had to grit his teeth to keep on the bed. Her fingers continue to move unsurely over the mound, a soft graze against rough jeans building friction against the long johns underneath. This was even better than when he gripped himself bare. As Yvette continued to stroke in a smooth languid motion, Billy's eyes drew up to the ceiling, breaths cutting from his lips in spare bursts. He couldn't watch Yvette do that without feeling savage for her, wild and primitive thoughts demanding he get her swiftly undressed and take her completely and fully.

But this was already a jump from any contact they'd ever shared. She could not be ready for that. Hell, he didn't know if he was ready for that.

As Billy adjusted flat on his back, Yvette's hand was only gone for a moment before it followed to keep brushing his mound. Her pants were deep, telling him how much she was affected too. Crash gave a low grunt when her fingertips swirled over his edge, and she giggled. Billy eyed her suspiciously.

"Cute, aren't ya," he groused.

Yvette shrugged, another chuckle slipping out.

"Yep."

Hmph.

"Stop," he said, pushing on his elbows. He couldn't let her have all the fun.

Yvette paused, shoulders hitched as she drew back her hand.

"Oops. Was that too much?"

Pert lips punctured by teeth, Yvette's chin dipped. Billy frowned, not liking that unsure look on her.

"Nah," He reassured, taking her hand in his. Her gaze jumped from his face to their touching hands. "I just can't let you do all the work. Don't I get to tease you, too?"

A jolt passed her form, making Billy's cheek poke out in a smirk.

When her teeth dipped deeper into her lip, Crash near lost his senses. If he didn't kiss her, touch her, _anything _with her soon...

"How will you tease me?" She asked. Her eyes looked bright, breaths quickened.

Billy's eyes went hooded. He felt satisfied by her excitement.

"Like this." Releasing Yvette's hand, he set it on her back and tugged her body close to his. Soothing his hand down her body, his fingertips slid across her rear. Yvette gave a soft moan, and Billy groaned in response. He'd wanted to touch her behind for the longest. Staring at her retreats hadn't been enough. Billy stroked her bottom, liking how round and full it was for such a small thing.

Yvette's eyes were sealed closed as if concentrating heavily on his touches. The more he rubbed, the denser both their breaths became as the sounds of harsh noises filled the canopy. A stray thought mused that anyone could enter this bedroom and catch them in this acts, but Crash couldn't care less. He could only think on how good Yvette felt under his palm, against his body. With him. Finally.

When Crash squeezed her buttocks tightly, Yvette's hips perched and bumped against his groin. Billy pulled in deep air through his nose. Oh, he liked that nudge. Billy's pinched her behind with another firm grip to encourage the movement again. Yvette rocked into him and he near lost it.

"Fuck," he muttered, sharp spurts of desire arresting him. He began to meet her press with his own thrusts, all the while controlling his urges to move quicker and become less clothed.

"I like how this feels," Yvette whispered. She stared with fired want in her eyes.

Billy's throat felt dry and wet at once.

He couldn't handle that look. With how much he was fighting base instincts, such a look put him on crumbling edge.

"Turn around," Billy ordered, voice strained with slipping control. Yvette hesitated then listened as she flipped on her side, giving him her back. Billy adjusted to his side and came closer, pulling Yvette back against him. He settled her against his arousal and both made a deep sound.

_Damn._ Not even looking at her and control was an evasive thing to fight. Needing to regain it, Billy went no further in his actions. Paused. He let their breaths filled the canopy, hers quick and pale and his deep and brash, both joining the rain pounding on the window.

After a while of keeping still, Crash's hardness softened enough for him to gain his senses back. This softness wouldn't last long, but he'd make due. Reaching over their bodies, Billy placed a hand to Yvette's stomach as she locked up as he made his way up her dress.

Cupping her breast, he slid his hand back and forth, earning a quiver as she arched into him. Billy made a low noise that sounded dangerously like a purr. Bringing her pleasure with just soft touches was a pleasure alone.

"M-more," Yvette said.

"More what," Billy asked, his breath lingering on her ear, wanting to tease her. He jumped a little when she seized his hand.

"More of this." Yvette moved his hand along her breast, her touch timid, then released him.

"Ah," Billy rubbed the curve of her breast slowly. "This?"

Yvette squirmed and her soft bottom nudged his re-hardened member.

"Even more," she said, throaty.

"Okay."

Billy lost patience with play as he fully seized her breast and squeezed her nipple. Yvette whimpered.

"Yes," she murmured.

Billy let out a low sound again. He could hardly believe this was real. Touching her like this. He felt high off her pleasure and his own. Fat with want and a need to never stop touching her.

Billy continued to rub her breasts, trading between both globes. They were rounded handfuls he enjoyed exploring and Yvette enjoyed being explored, judging from the rhythmic drive of her buttocks into his groin. Their movements were several beats slower than the rain and made for a contrast of quick and paced.

Despite how impossibly hard he was, Billy felt irrationally soft in the chest. Affectionate like an indulged cat, and when Yvette whimpered from her pleasure, he kissed her hair and thumbed her nipples gently.

"I-I want to be touched," she breathed out.

"You already are," Billy said, tweaking her nipples some more. She mumbled incoherent words, and he tensed up his legs to fight off release. Just her sounds were enough to end it, but he wished to keep going, to wait for her.

"Lower," Yvette clarified. At that Billy stiffened.

"You sure?" His breath was already losing any pattern it might've formed.

"Positive."

Billy waited a moment, all the while his fingertips quivering. He was more than ready to touch her below. Just didn't know she would want it. Unwilling to linger any longer, Billy's fingers trailed down her navel. Yvette's chest rose under his hand and from there he slipped it between her legs.

Both made mutual sounds. Even through layers of dress and fabric, he felt how smooth and soft her womanhood was underhand. His hand bundled into the dress as he pushed his fingers deeper to rub the cloth between her legs.

Yvette moaned, fingers clutching his arm as short nails dug into his flesh.

"B-Billy," she breathed. Her voice was question, invitation.

"You like this?" he asked to her ear, his breath harsh.

She answered with a delirious yes, and he increased the speed of his fingers. Billy felt good all over. This was definitely beyond the day by day of southern life. His worries about Calvin and his lack of approval of such arrangements were far now. Nothing mattered but this bed and the body of his woman.

His.

Affections nudging his chest again, Billy caught her ear between his teeth. She sighed as he nibbled lightly before moving his lips to her neck.

"No ones done this before, have they," he asked.

"N-no," she answered, Billy liking how she shivered. "I like it."

He very much liked it too.

"Touching you feels so good," he said on a groan, coating her skin with kisses that matched the speed of his rubbing fingers.

"I… agree," Yvette breathed. She met his speed with hearty thrusts into his groin, her fingers clenching and unclenching into his arm.

Crash didn't know how long he'd last and gritted teeth to withhold to his best ability. Judging the shortness of breath, she seemed close to reaching her pleasure. But not close enough. His hands acting before his mind, Crash shoved up Yvette's dress and found her bloomers. Sliding inside, he muffled a groan into Yvette's neck. The feel of curls at his fingers and then the slick center; it was new, unbearable. Yvette struggled to keep quiet too, her lips against the pillow to swallow a whine.

"I wanna make you peak," he said, lips against her throat.

"What do you mean?" Yvette asked, barely breathing.

She was an adorable thing.

"Make you feel real good."

Yvette paused a moment.

"I already do," she said, and began moving her hips against the fingers resting outside her center.

Billy's composure was further ruffled and he couldn't even respond for a while.

"Well, even better," he managed out.

Yvette's fingers sank into his arm as Billy's played between her legs, fingers exploring inside her clumsily. He didn't need experience to know how far to go and went to retreat. Her moans and cuts of breaths were a guidebook leading him shallow and deep, then deeper still.

When Yvette's thighs captured his hand, instincts told him she was almost there. The speed of his pulses increased, he loosed the tension from his legs. As his fingers moved about, he nudged a spot that made her breath hitch.

"Right there," Yvette breathed.

"Here?" Billy felt around her, moving his fingers around and pressing. Her breath caught again.

"Yes. There."

Billy nudged that spot of her, switching between it to dip in and out of her soft folds. Soft tissue began coiling up around Crash's finger and he knew she was arriving.

"That's right," he breathed, keeping up with the pulse at his fingers. "Let it out for me."

Yvette blew out a breath and pushed back firmly against him. Her rhythm hard and fast, and he stopped breathing, knew what was coming. The blood rushed up his groin, concentrated to the head, and Billy murmured as his eyes slid shut.

"Bill…!" A stretching moan replaced her words as his finger pushed deep on the bud that she liked pushed. Right after her moans, pleasure shuddered through his shaft, trekking through his entire body. Billy joined Yvette's noises, but was unable to keep quiet about it and set his mouth on her neck to soften the loud groans.

"God, I…" he couldn't speak as his peak quivered through him. This was more intense than he'd ever felt before, and unlike the cold emptiness that ended a palming, he settled down slowly on a light, warm tingling. Sighing, the moisture released and he was finished.

Yvette whimpered and softened, her body melting into the bedding. As they relaxed, Billy slid his fingers from her center. They were moist and very wet, and he felt tempted to taste her moisture, but wasn't sure if it was decent. Instead he dried his fingers into the blankets beneath them. He still felt light and at peace, his body a heavy burden that didn't want to move, didn't want to do anything but stay where he was with his body against Yvette, staring down on her face.

Yvette's eyes opened after a moment, their glances caught. Stiff in body, Yvette loosened from the closeness, then turned away with her face half dipped in the pillow.

Billy frowned at the loss.

"What's the matter?" he asked, rising up partially.

"Nothing," Yvette said. Her voice was muffled from her hidden face. His eyes narrowed.

"It ain't no nothing."

Taking his arm around her middle, he drew her close again. Yvette fell against him willingly, though she sighed.

"Tell me." Billy said, touching her cheek so she'd look up, as she'd turned to hide her face again. "No need to hide from me."

He couldn't have her shutting him out. Not after being away from her so long, and especially not after their intimacy. It was a sickening feeling.

Yvette pushed a breath from her lips.

"I just feel a little ashamed," she said, eyes angled at the bed drapes. Like we weren't supposed to—"

"Hush," Billy said. "I won't hear that nonsense."

Yvette rolled her eyes.

"Well, _you_ wished to know."

Billy's jaw went tight.

"True," he admitted.

He just didn't want her to have those thoughts. To look down on their experience.

"What we shared was not shameful," he said, the best words he could come up with.

Yvette sighed again.

"Not that it felt bad," she said. "Just that it felt good. So it makes me wonder if it was right."

Billy laughed under breath.

"Silly," he said, pulling her tighter to him. "It felt good because it _was_ good. Good and right."

As Yvette seemed to think on that, eventually settling against him, they needed no more words. With Yvette tight to him and his hands sliding down her waist, it was all the communication they needed. Nothing should ever come between something like him and her together. Not slavery. Not Calvin Candie. Not nothing.

"It's good," she said eventually.

"Right." Billy sighed, fully released from his worries.

Yvette ran her fingers down his arm, her touch light and mildly arousing. Billy controlled his body's natural reaction by inhaling the fresh laundry scent from her hair, letting it calm him. As nice as it'd be to revive their recent moment, the time grew late. Outside the shadowy bedroom drapes, reality awaited. If they were gonna face it head on in the morning, they'd need all the rest they could get.

Eventually Yvette closed her eyes, and from her lightened breaths, she settled into sleep. Billy stayed awake a little longer. The pounding rain slowing to a trickle and he watched Yvette's peaceful face, he wondered how this was real.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hello! So this is a piece based on A Sweet Craving, Chapter 14. It's basically a "What if" moment between Billy Crash and Yvette Belisle (Slave Female OC) that I wrote based on a request. I'll also note that this doesn't give Billy anymore steps ahead in the Calvin Candie x Billy Crash love triangle in ASC.

But! That doesn't mean more scenes of this nature between Yvette and Calvin/Billy aren't in the future of ASC... In fact, keep your eyes peeled for that. I hope you enjoyed this. Share your thoughts if you so please, I'd love to hear them!

_~yellowspotlight89_


End file.
